Long Play
by Noemail
Summary: 1956. En la pequeña ciudad de Brigham, Utah, dos adolescentes se encuentran y se despiden. AU Tony Stark/Steve Rogers leve Thor/Loki


Siempre había considerado relajante el poder oír el viento a través de las montañas, moviendo la escasa vegetación al mismo tiempo que levantaba el rojo polvo característico de aquella árida zona. Esa brisa solo se formaba durante la noche, aliviando el calor sofocante que atacaba los estados del interior durante el verano y permitiéndole ganar algo de sueño, ya teniéndolo difícil al ser de naturaleza activa. A pesar de ello, aquellas noches agradecía poder deleitarse con el sonido del vendaval alterando la vida de los arenales. Sin embargo al escuchar como repetidamente pequeñas piedras golpeaban el impoluto cristal de su ventana recordó porque tener el sueño ligero era más bien una desventaja.

-¡Steve!-Escuchó en voz susurrante, como si pretendiera gritar sin hacer ruido.- ¡Mueve tu repeinado culo y baja aquí ahora!

Dando un ya registrado suspiro se dispuso a levantarse ceremoniosamente, masajeando sus párpados con las yemas de sus dedos mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana. Tras abrirla se apoyó en el alfeizar, su expresión adormilada y sin sufrir cambios al observar de quien se trataba; ya había dejado de sorprenderle.

Un chico de menuda estatura le observaba con expresión inquieta desde la calle, su descuidada perilla contrastando enormemente con la manera en que su cabello estaba perfectamente modelado con fijador.

-Deja de jugar a ser Julieta en el balcón y baja de una vez porque no voy a ponerme a recitarte poesías, ¿estamos?

-Dame dos minutos.-Respondió simplemente frente al comentario, acostumbrado ya a los múltiples apodos y burlas con las que le torturaba el contrario.

A pesar de ello una sonrisa inexplicable se formó en su rostro mientras se apresuraba a vestirse. Hacía sólo un par de meses hubiera encontrado inconcebible el hecho de levantarse en plena noche para ir a perderse por el desierto. Nadie se había inmiscuido tanto y tan rápido en su vida como Tony Stark.

-_Flashback_-

Tony lo odiaba todo. Odiaba el maldito lagarto que había decidido colarse en su equipaje como si se creyera un souvenir de Long Island. Odiaba el calor, odiaba la arena y más que nada odiaba a la panda de paletos con los que tendría que relacionarse en aquél lugar perdido en medio de la _nada _que era el estado de Utah.

Obviamente tras mostrarles un par de simples trucos con cables usados y algo de ingenio se había convertido en el dios de las chispitas mágicas de metal. Sus increíbles cualificaciones y el hecho de haberse matriculado en el Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts a una edad tan temprana ya le habían ganado el título de prodigio dentro del panorama escolar. Sin embargo llegar a la cima de la pirámide social en aquella miserable ciudad de menos de 17.000 habitantes no representaba ningún desafío para él, lo cual sólo lograba irritarle.

Durante las siguientes semanas, a falta de otro entretenimiento, se había dedicado a pasear para observar detrás de las extravagantes gafas de sol a la colección de personajes pintorescos que le ofrecía la ciudad de Brigham. Cuando empezó a pensar que nada podría salvarle del completo y total aburrimiento su mirada tomó atención a un grupo de faldas revoloteando agitadas sobre cinco pares de bien formadas piernas, rodeando a alguien entre sus grititos y gestos emocionados. Una vez se dispersaron y dejaron solo al objeto de sus elogios pensó que lo había visto antes en algún lugar.

El corte de pelo pulido sobre un rostro de niño bueno, coronando el vigoroso cuerpo con centenares de horas de gimnasio encima. La sonrisa de plástico perfecta pero nerviosa al recibir los cumplidos de las mujeres. _Bingo._

-Rogers, ¿verdad? Se dice que eres un milagro, asmático perdido y con una beca de deportes para Yale. -Pronunció cuando su mente recordó de quien se trataba; nada menos que el atleta de oro de la academia secundaria. Se aproximó tras deshacerse de los coloridos anteojos en un gesto despreocupado, la mejor sonrisa de su repertorio estampada en su rostro mientras le alcanzaba una mano en un saludo más bien corporativo.- Tony Stark.

Observó como momentáneamente el contrario dudaba frente aquella intensa presentación pero sucumbía a los buenos modales estrechando la mano que le ofrecía.

-Steve Rogers.

-¿Nada de acento sureño? No me digas que eres importado.-Bromeó tras detectar el ligero matiz nasal en su voz y la completa desaparición del sonido "r", regodeándose con la corta risa que le provocó el comentario. _Encantador_.

-De Red Hook, Brooklyn.

-Un niño guapo de la capital, debes traerlas locas.-Relajó el agarre de su mano solamente para indicarle que le acompañara en su paseo, sutilmente alejándole del grupo de féminas y guiándole hacia un lateral de aquel enorme y blanco edificio, el templo religioso más grande del sur de los estados unidos. La ironía de la situación le divertía. _Un lugar apropiado_.-Es una verdadera lástima que haya llegado la competencia.

-Hay suficientes chicas...-Le oyó comentar risueño, inconsciente de su propósito y sin sospechar de sus intenciones. Mientras acorralaba aquel mastodonte rubio a base de presionar su reducida figura contra él pensó que aquella inocencia lo hacía aún más apetecible.

-No competencia para ti, vaquero.-Repuso con una sonrisa granuja, deshaciéndose con habilidad de la bien anudada corbata del contrario, usándola como correa para hacerle aproximarse hasta llegar a tener la sorprendida pero rigurosamente excitada expresión del contrario a pocos centímetros de la suya. _Te has tragado el anzuelo y el sedal, amigo.-_Competencia para _ellas._

-_End flashback_-

Al recordar el nivel de indecencia al que su primera conversación había derivado y las actividades igualmente indecorosas que siguieron a resultado de esta no tomó conciencia de la lentitud con la que avanzaba. Consiguientemente fue recibido por otra retahíla de reprimendas y blasfemias varias cuando le encontró en el exterior, seguidas de un fuerte tirón en el chaleco a rombos para acelerarle.

-Muévete, pimpollo. No he hecho todo este camino para que te quedes embobado mirando a la nada.-Le oyó reprendiéndole, logrando despertarle de la ensoñación momentánea frente a su impaciencia.- ¿Dónde tienes aparcada a la niña?

Hasta el día de hoy seguía sin comprender como podía referirse a su heredada y vieja motocicleta BMW con apodos registrando desde _muñequita_ hasta _mujer de mis ojos_. Tony podía estar horas intentando hacerle comprender la belleza que se encontraba en ese tipo de tecnología antigua y como debía ser considerada como la base para el futuro. Él sólo seguía viendo un montón de chatarra que a duras penas se tenía en pie.

-¿Viniste andando? Es peligroso recorrer esa distancia a estas horas.-Le recriminó mientras le llevaba hacia un lateral de la casa de ladrillo rojo_. _Tras haber preparando el vehículo para el arranque sus ojos se desviaron hacia el cuadrado paquete que el contrario llevaba bajo el brazo, sin poder evitar sonreír.

-No me sermonees y arranca.-Replicó ignorando ambas preguntas, acortando la ya nimia distancia entre ambos sobre el gastado sillín de cuero y apresando la cintura de Steve más de lo que era necesario para evitar caerse. Sabía hacerle callar.

Una vez llegaron al punto indicado recordó la primera vez que había visto aquella cabaña; construida de la nada a base de partes metálicas encontradas en varios cementerios de coches. Tony estaba enormemente orgulloso de su escondite casero a pesar de tener una mansión como hogar. El lugar estaba lleno de inventos suyos que Steve no entendía y que según él podrían ser suficiente razón para que los federales lo arrestaran.

Su pasajero no perdió tiempo en bajarse a inspeccionar su obra maestra, comprobando satisfecho que la estructura seguía intacta y sin daños mientras la rodeaba. Todo fueron murmullos felicitándose a sí mismo por el trabajo bien hecho hasta que una voz cortante se alzó sobre la suya. Naturalmente no le sentó bien.

-Cállate, Stark. Tu vanidad es ridícula y contamina el silencio.

La forjada puerta se abrió y de ella salieron dos figuras completamente dispares la una de la otra; los Odinson. Se decía de ellos que habían llegado de la nada a la pequeña ciudad, sin más posesiones que la desgastada ropa que ambos vestían.

No parecían tener más vínculos familiares aparte del que supuestamente compartían, sin embargo era visible que no había tal lazo genético. El anunciador del despectivo comentario era de disposición delgada y piel pálida, pareciendo aun más menudo al lado del mayor quien destacaba por su atlética estructura y complexión bronceada. Decían llamarse Thor y Loki. Tony les había permitido que se asentaran en su improvisado estudio, sumamente interesado por los rumores que les rodeaban. Sin embargo eso no indicaba que se llevasen bien.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, debilucho. Si no fuera por mí seguiríais durmiendo en la calle así que más te vale ser amable conmigo.-Le oyó advertirle abriéndose paso hacia el interior, apartando a un lado al hermano de ojos verdes de forma más bien brusca.

Steve no recordaba haber visto a alguien volar más de metro y medio en el aire sólo con el impulso de un puñetazo.

No estuvo a tiempo si quiera de contemplar el soberano golpe con el que el mayor había devuelto aquella ofensa contra el pequeño. Solo pudo ver a Tony aterrizar sin demasiada elegancia sobre el arenoso suelo, propagando insultos y verborrea ininteligible gracias a la cantidad de sangre brotando de su nariz.

-¿¡Cual es tu problema?! ¡Apenas le he tocado!

Un gruñido defensivo fue todo lo que recibió en respuesta del rubio de largos cabellos y Steve apreció como un gesto del hermano menor fue suficiente para indicar al mayor que detuviera el ataque. Manteniendo a pesar de ello una vengativa y maliciosa sonrisa en los pálidos labios.

Tras tratar con su herida Tony se negó a entrar, argumentando que sería aún más doloroso ver la cara de satisfacción del petulante ojiverde tras aquello. Steve se limitó a insistirle a que mantuviera la cabeza en alto, obligándole a mantenerse sentado en el suelo mientras él se ocupaba de traer el pesado paquete con el que el contrario había cargado desde su casa.

-Ni se te ocurra mirar lo qu-

-Sé lo que es, Tony.- Le cortó a media frase sentándose a su lado, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro mientras mantenía el paquete sobre sus rodillas.

Era suficiente con mencionar un dato una vez para que Tony lo registrara en su mente y lo almacenara para el futuro. Steve solo recordaba haber hablado con él de sus preferencias musicales una vez, desde entonces y de forma no demasiado sutil la completa discografía de Frank Sinatra sonaba de música de ambiente cada vez que acompañaba a Tony a su escondite.

-Para ser un genio eres más bien simple.-La sonrisa creció en sus comisuras al devolver la mirada hacia él. Dejar a un Stark ruborizado y sin palabras era todo un logro. Decidió darle su espacio para que pudiera poner en orden sus pensamientos, dejando el paquete cuidadosamente en el suelo antes de incorporarse.-Iré a por hielo, tu nariz lo agradecerá.

Contuvo bien una suave risa que se hizo presente al alejarse, casi había podido oírle agarrar el paquete y estrecharlo contra su pecho como si aquello le impidiera saber que había en el interior. A pesar de su control toda compostura se le derrumbó una vez entró en el pequeño habitáculo. Sentado en uno de los usados sillones el mayor de los hermanos mantenía al menor sobre sus piernas, respondiendo el lento beso que compartían con leves caricias sobre su espalda mientras los delgados dedos del contrario se enredaban con el rubio cabello.

Olvidó el hielo y retrocedió hasta regresar al exterior, rezando para que su presencia no hubiese sido detectada. Sus esfuerzos de mantenerse impasible no lograron combatir la capacidad de Tony de leer a través del soberano rubor que se había apoderado de su rostro.

-Se están comiendo la boca, ¿no?- Le oyó comentar siendo más afirmación que pregunta, su aparente shock causándole una risa esporádica.-Esos dos tienen de hermanos lo que tú y yo tenemos de primos, Steve. Llevan así desde que los encontramos.

Asintió despacio aun sin comprender, regresando a su lado sentándose sobre el arenoso suelo para evitar que ese trance le causara un embarazoso tropiezo. Sólo recuperando la conciencia al ver sus manos vacías.-No traje el hielo.

-Deja el hielo, estarías distraído con el espectáculo.-Risa de nuevo, causando una cadena de nerviosos movimientos en Steve que Tony no pudo sino encontrar encantador. Sin embargo las carcajadas aminoraron a medida que le observaba, Steve notó algo cambiar en el aire.-Yale en un mes entonces, eh?

_Oh, no._

Aquel cambio llegó mucho más rápido de lo esperado. La risa se había desvanecido pronto para dejar una expresión vacante, vacía de todo entusiasmo. Tan poco usual en Tony. A pesar de conocer bien el motivo de tal transformación Steve no pudo evitar sorprenderse, jamás le había visto tan apagado.

-Tienes que ir.- Tony habló deprisa, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento y quisiera impedirle decir estupideces.

En un mes Steve se mudaría a New Heaven para atender la beca que le otorgó la universidad de Yale. Ambos lo sabían desde el principio y sin embargo nada hasta ahora les había recordado que era un hecho inminente, que iba a ocurrir.

-Tienes que ir porque eres extraordinario y no hay nada de extraordinario en Brigham. Lo único interesante que le ha pasado a esta ciudad son esos dos de ahí dentro y tú.- Tony tragó con fuerza para acallar el temblor en su voz y deshacer el nudo en su garganta, sin embargo los grandes ojos oscuros le traicionaron al regresar la mirada al contrario. Lágrimas almacenándose en ellos y siendo retenidas por poco más que su cabezonería.

_Oh, no. No, no, no, no._

Tony no lloraba. Nunca se le había visto hacerlo. Tony maldecía y renegaba. Despotricaba hasta tener la garganta seca. Pero no lloraba. Fue en aquel corto silencio donde Steve se percató de lo que debía haber resultado obvio desde puso los pies en la lujosa mansión de los Stark. Ambos padres parecían estar siempre extraviados en algún viaje de negocios, mostrándose indiferentes si alguna vez llegaban a cruzarse con su hijo en aquella enorme residencia. Dejándole sin más remedio que buscar entretenimiento y afecto en su propia inteligencia.

Tony era un genio de diecisiete años. Un niño. Un niño _solo._

-Tony.-Articuló sin poder pensar en algo más elaborado que le confortara, llevando su mano a acariciar los pequeños mechones castaños que rozaban su nuca. Se odió por no haber hablado de la situación más a menudo, por dejar que ese hecho afectara a Tony de aquella manera. Sin embargo no se le ocurrió que decirle para tranquilizarle, manteniéndose en silencio mientras daba suaves caricias en su cabello.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante varios minutos, Tony moviéndose solamente para aproximarse y apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Steve, quien escuchó aliviado como las respiraciones del contrario se relajaban con el contacto. Un alivió mayor se hizo presente al ver una sonrisa formarse de nuevo bajo el descuidado bigote.

-Más te vale hacerte quarterback de un buen equipo.-La sonrisa se ensanchó, regresando a su rostro la expresión traviesa y alzando la mirada a contemplar a un Steve igual de sonriente. Casi pudo oírle pensar el comentario antes de que lo pusiera en palabras.-No compraré nada que esté por debajo de la primera liga.

Ambos rieron frente a la plausibilidad de Tony de comprar un equipo entero. No le sería difícil considerando su habilidad en los negocios que había demostrado asesorando a su padre en según qué inversiones. Tony jugó a nombrar los diferentes campeones nacionales contándolos con su mano como si fuera su lista de la compra; _Los New York Mets, Los Boston Red Sox…_

Y en aquel mar de carcajadas y ruido Steve advirtió que el nuevo Long Play de Sinatra había estado sonando en un viejo tocadiscos desde que regresó de la cabaña.


End file.
